1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal adapter to be mated in sealing engagement around the outside of the fuel tank filler neck of most fuel-driven motor vehicles so that a source of pressure (e.g., a vapor) or a source of vacuum can be connected to the fuel tank of the vehicle by way of the adapter and the filler neck to enable the fuel tank to be tested for leaks.
2. Background Art
Fuel tanks, vapor lines and components associated therewith of a motor vehicle are known to experience cracks, holes and fissures for a variety of reasons. By way of a first example, a rock or another object encountered along the roadway may strike the fuel tank while the vehicle is in motion. By way of another example, normal wear and tear and/or the caustic effects of gasoline may, over time, cause the fuel tank, vapor lines and components to degrade. In either case, because the damage caused to the fuel tank is typically very small, such damage is often difficult to detect and locate to enable repairs to be made. The result of not being able to accurately locate and repair the damage is that fuel fluid and/or vapor may leak from the fuel tank, vapor lines or components, whereby the environment is exposed to toxic fumes.
It has been known to generate and deliver a visible vapor (sometimes known as “smoke”) to a closed fluid system in order to detect the presence and location of leaks by visually inspecting the system for any vapor escaping therefrom. In this regard, vapor can be delivered to a fuel tank by way of the fuel tank filler neck in order to pressurize the fuel tank to be tested for leaks. However, once the fuel cap is removed, a coupler is necessary to enable the vapor to be supplied from a vapor source to the open mouth of the fuel tank filler neck. The couplers heretofor being used to interconnect the vapor source to the filler neck are known to be generally expensive, complex and/or difficult to install and remove. In particular, some couplers include a fitting that must be attached to the fuel tank filler neck at the interior thereof. Because the inside configuration of the filler neck varies from one vehicle to another, different couplers having fittings of correspondingly different size and dimensions are needed to be able to adequately test the fuel tanks of different vehicles. Consequently, automotive repair facilities are required to keep a variety of couplers on hand which increases their operating cost as well as the cost passed through to customers. Other couplers are known to use adhesive tape as a means by which the coupler is attached to the fuel tank filler neck. Such adhesive tape must be pealed off and the filler neck cleaned following each leak test.
What would be desirable is a low-cost, easy to install, and reusable adapter by which a pressure or vacuum source can be efficiently and reliably coupled to the fuel tank filler neck of the fuel tank of almost any motor vehicle regardless of the inside configuration of the filler neck to enable the fuel tank to be tested for leaks.